The present invention relates to an IC (Integrated Circuit) tag communication apparatus capable of communicating with a non-contact type IC tag. More specifically, the present invention relates to a printing apparatus having an IC tag communication function capable of reading and writing electrically with respect to a non-contact type IC tag such as an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag embedded in a label or a printing sheet, and also capable of printing on a surface of the label or the printing sheet.
In a conventional IC tag communication apparatus such as a thermal printer, an antenna for writing and reading with respect to an IC tag is disposed on a transportation path of a recording medium in parallel to a thermal head. Accordingly, it is possible to communicate with the IC tag embedded in the recording medium using an electromagnetic connection between the IC tag and the antenna.
Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional printing apparatus having an IC tag processing function, in which it is possible to write and read with respect to the IC tag with one single antenna without extending the transportation path.    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-203487
In the conventional IC tag communication apparatus disclosed in Patent Reference, however, when the recording medium is transported, it is difficult to effectively communicate with the IC tag.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an IC tag communication apparatus capable of solving the problems of the conventional IC tag communication apparatus.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.